Different Then You Thought
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: AU most of season 2. Ever since Stiles was fourteen he would disappear for a few hours four times a week: Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Derek, being the paranoid Alpha that he is, just has to know where Stiles goes and what he does when he's gone. What he discovers is so different than what he thought. SLASH:NC17
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU most of season 2. Ever since Stiles was fourteen he would disappear for a few hours four times a week: Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Scott never really thought much of it because he also did things outside of being friends with Stiles, even more so when he met Allison. Derek, being the paranoid Alpha that he is, just has to know where Stiles goes and what he does when he's gone. What he discovers is so different than what he thought. Stiles/Derek, Stiles/OMC, Jackson/Danny

**Teen Wolf seems to be a big inspiration for me lately so I've been getting a lot of ideas for new fics because of the show. I promise, to those of you who are my glee readers as well, that I am still working on my glee stories and posting them as soon as I finish each chapter I just have to get these TW stories out of my head. Hope you give this a chance, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Derek looks out at his pack as he begins to speak. "The Argents have agreed to back off for a while. Chris refuses to break the code and as long as I can keep you guys under control they will not seek us out. I'm changing the schedule around a bit, training with be…" he stops and takes another look at his pack. "Where's Stiles?" he demands as his eyes fall on Scott.

Scott looks away sheepishly and shrugs. "I don't know." He answers.

Derek growls. "Why isn't he here with us?" he asks again.

Scott sighs and finally turns to look at Derek. "Stiles always has plans on Mondays. Pack meetings are usually Tuesdays and Thursdays, not Mondays. Stiles is never around on Mondays." He explains.

"Or Wednesdays." Allison adds.

"Or Fridays and Saturdays." Danny throws out.

Derek furrows his brows. "Why not? Where does he go?' he nearly shouts.

Scott shrugs again. "I don't know. We've never talked about it. He's been disappearing on those days since he turned fourteen. We never discuss where he goes and the one time I tried to ask he shot me down so fast I got whiplash. He told me that he doesn't ask what I do so I don't get to ask what he does." He mutters a pout evident in his voice.

Derek rolls his eyes and turns to address the rest of his pack. "No one here knows where Stiles goes on these days?"

His pack shakes their heads at him. Lydia rolls her eyes and doesn't even look up from her nails, she never really cared about Stiles to begin with. Erica is much the same but he sees the worry that quickly flashes in her eyes, she may act like she hates Stiles but Derek knows she would protect him to her death. Boyd politely shakes his head because he and Stiles never really talk that much, Boyd is a quiet kid and Stiles has more energy than any werewolf here. Isaac bites his lip and shakes his head as he trains his eyes to the ground, Stiles is slowly getting Isaac to open up more but they don't really hang out outside of school and pack meetings. Jackson shrugs but his eyes drift away and his body language is tense. Danny is also biting his lip and he refuses to meet Derek's eyes. Derek doesn't know if it's because he knows something or if he's still a little frightened of him. Scott is still pouting and Derek knows Scott doesn't know anything. Scott is the easiest person to read here and is emotions are usually flashing on his forehead. Allison wouldn't know either because he head just as far up Scott's ass as his is up hers.

Derek growls. "This is ridiculous, there are eight people hear that have no idea where a fellow pack mate and friend is right now. Did you even tell him about the meeting for tonight?" he asks Scott.

Scott nods his head. "Yeah. He said he couldn't miss his plans and that he would stop here after school tomorrow when the normal pack meet would be going on to get caught up in what he misses tonight. I couldn't talk him into coming with me. I even tried using the 'I need a ride' excuse. He told me to run here and then left. I couldn't stop him or change his mind."

"Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow and ask him myself. As for now I want to talk about the schedule changes. We are going to have pack meetings on Mondays and Thursdays. Mondays we'll talk communication and the inner wolf. I'll teach you guys how to use your wolf's senses and not need to call the wolf forth. Thursdays with be our training sessions. We'll work on how to control your wolves during certain emotions and I'll teach you guys how to fight and defend yourselves."

The pack nods. "Danny, Allison, because you two and Stiles are not wolves your training and communications will be different. I'll teach you both how to read a wolf so that you can communicate with the rest of us without having to ask questions all the time. During training I'll teach you three how to fight but we'll have to throw in different kinds of weapons into the mix."

He stops talking for a moment and takes a deep breath. "I'm going to throw this out there as an option but you do not need to say yes. If either of you wants the bite all you have to do is ask or say so. If you want to remain human you are more than welcome to as well. You still be a part of this pack either way. You can ask at any point but just remember that you can't take it back. When you ask an Alpha for the bite you cannot change your mind, even if I haven't bit you yet. Once you say yes to the Alpha, that's it, the Alpha will need to make you a part of its pack and it will bite you, I will not be able to control it so make sure you mean it if you say yes or ask at a later point."

Both Allison and Danny are stunned at the offer. Danny swallows quickly and nods his head. "I want the bite." He admits.

Derek's eyes flash red for a second and his body twitches like it wants to get up right then and there and do it now. He nods. "Alright, can you stay at Jackson's house tonight." He asks.

Danny turns to Jackson and Jackson gives a short nod. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" he asks.

"Because I'll bite you tonight after the meeting is over and everyone but Jackson has left. Once I give you the bite you can go to Jackson's and sleep off the change. I want you to come back here tomorrow before school that way I can check the bite and make sure you've changed properly." He says, his eyes flashing towards Jackson for a second.

After Derek figured out that Jackson was the Kanima him and Scott worked on finding out who was controlling him. It turned out to be Gerard Argent. Derek informed Chris of who it was and together they destroyed Gerard, made it look like a revenge killing for Kate. That's when Chris and he came to an understanding and decided to stop fighting. Once Gerard was dead Jackson finished his transformation into a full werewolf.

Allison clears her throat and Derek realizes he must have lost himself in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asks.

Allison smiles gently. "I said that I would like the bite too but I'm not sure if right now is a good idea because of my dad. I want to be able to talk to him about it or figure out a way to hide it from him before I say yes. I'm not sure how he would react to me being a werewolf and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to try and tell him first or just not tell him at all."

Derek nods. "I would just be honest with him. If he freaks out and tells you not to do it or threatens the pack then we can always wait until you turn eighteen in a few months. He won't have a say so then and he can't harm the pack because I haven't broken any of the rules we agreed on. Just sit him down and tell him. Be honest." He answers.

Allison breathes out a sigh and nods her head. "I'll do it tonight and maybe I can either be turned on Thursday or this weekend."

Scott doesn't look very happy with Allison's decision but he knows he can't tell her not to do it. The mention of this weekend has Derek remembering the rest of the schedule change.

"That reminds me. I want to start having pack sleepovers on the weekends. It will give us a chance to bond without training being in the way. And it will mix or scents together in case any lone werewolves or packs come to Beacon Hills. They won't be able to claim you if you smell like your pack. I don't care how you pull it off but I want everyone here Friday nights and you're not allowed to go home until Sunday." He commands.

The pack once again nods. "If you bite me tonight and Allison this weekend then will be moving to regular training with everyone else?" Danny asks.

Derek nods. "Yes. If Stiles says yes to the bite then all of the training will take place at the same time. We'll learn basic fighting and defense first and once you master that we'll move to weapons for everyone just in case we're around too many humans if we're attacked."

Derek once again stops talking and takes a deep breath. "I've never had my own pack so you'll all need to bear with me when I lose my temper. I'm not saying if, I'm saying when. I never had many patience when I was a Beta and being an Alpha has just made that worse. There will be times when I snap at you and 'wolf out' as you call it but I will never put any of you in any real danger from me. That I can promise you. Everyone but Jackson and Danny can go home. Allison send me a text or call me after you talk to your father." He says as he dismisses the pack.

When the door to his still ruined house shuts behind the pack Derek turns to Danny. "Are you sure about this?" he has to ask. He told himself he would never trick or lie to another person to get them to take the bite. He wants his pack to be strong but to also love each other and care for each other.

Danny nods. "Yes, I'm sure. I've wanted to ask for it ever since Jackson showed me the truth about himself." He admits.

"Alright, I need you to take off your shirt." Derek commands softly. The Alpha shifts forward and Derek's eyes glow red as his teeth and claws come out. He gives Danny one last long look and waits for him to nod before shifting completely and stalking forward.

Jackson puts a reassuring hand on Danny's lower back and keeps him from backing up if he gets the urge. Backing away from Derek in Alpha form will signal a challenge and might cause the Alpha to attack. Danny takes a deep breath and turns his face to look at Jackson as he feels the Alpha's hot breath on his lower belly.

The Alpha nuzzles around Danny's belly and looks for the most fleshy part of Danny's hard abs. He nuzzles the skin right about Danny's right hip, right where the Alpha bite Jackson, and before he can stop himself bite through flesh and muscle and settles his teeth deep into Danny's side.

Danny's entire body twitches so Jackson wraps his arms around his best friend to hold him still. He knows for a fact that if you jerk too much the bite can rip and stretch and it hurts like hell when it tries to heal for the first time. If the bite is clean and smooth then you don't even feel it healing.

After several minutes of holding the bite in place the Alpha retracts its teeth and back away from Danny. Jackson immediately drags Danny over to the couch and sets the boy down before backing away and letting the Alpha approach Danny.

The Alpha flicks its tongue out and begins cleaning the wound. Danny moans in half pain half relief and his head flops to the side. Jackson patiently stands off to the side and waits for the Alpha to be finished. This is the Alpha's job, cleaning and making sure its new pack mate is safe and well cared for before it lets the human part of it take back over.

Once blood has stopped welling to the opening of the bite the Alpha steps back and goes through the change as Derek comes back to the surface. Derek nods to Jackson and Jackson immediately steps back up to his friend's side and hauls him to his feet. He lets Danny leave heavily against him as they make their way to the door.

Derek watches them walk down the steps and out to Jackson's flashy silver car. Jackson opens the door and sets Danny gently into the passenger before shutting the door and walking to the driver's side. Just as he's slide into his own seat Derek speaks.

"Keep an eye on him tonight and if there are any problems that you can sense or see you bring him to me immediately. You don't even need to call first, just try and get here as fast as you can." Derek says softly.

Jackson nods once before sliding into his car, starting it up and taking off towards home. He shoots a look to his best friend and furrows his brow when he feels something shift inside himself. Brushing the feeling off to thinking it's because Danny's going through the change so close to him he speeds up some and tries to get home as fast as he can.

It's a good thing his parents are out of town for the next two weeks and that Danny's love and trust him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is awesome! As a writer I know I probably think all of my stories are awesome, lol, but I'm truly having an amazing time writing this one out. Next to Finding Home Again this is my favorite fanfiction that I've written so far. I am going to warn you now that there will be an M rated scene with Stiles and an OMC in the next chapter. I know I warned you in the summary but some people don't like those scenes because they want to see Stiles and Derek get together right away. They will not be doing that in this fic, they will be the end result but Stiles has to have some fun before he realizes that Derek's it for him so bear with me on the OMC's, they won't be here too long. And yes, that's a 'they'. Sorry and enjoy!**

**P.S. I used Jeffery Dean Morgan as Stiles' future mentor and I just used his real life name because it's too awesome to change. Chad I picture as Chace Crawford.**

Chapter 2

Stiles loves Mondays. He cannot express how much he loves Mondays or at least Monday nights.

Two months before Stiles' fourteen birthday he stumbled upon a dingy looking building. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the old building except for the massive amount of cars sitting in the usually empty parking lot.

Curiosity getting the better of him he peddled to the side of the building and got off leaning his bike against the wall. He prays real quickly that it will still be there when he gets out and makes his way to the front of the building in search of a door.

The door isn't too hard to find because Stiles literally slams into the handle. He groans and clutches his side and turns to see what he ran in to. He realizes that the door is the same color as the rest of the building and bites his lips as he reaches out for the handle.

The door swings open and Stiles ducks inside. What he sees makes his jaw drop and his pants involuntarily tighten with arousal. He whimpers and crosses his legs to relieve the pressure.

In front of him has to be at least fifty men and boys starting at sixteen and ranging to forty. There are all kinds of things going on including kissing, touching, fight flub type of fighting, dancing, gymnastic type of flipping and moving. Stiles is almost overwhelmed but he can't take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Suddenly everything is blocked from his view as a man in his mid-thirties steps in front of him. "Hello, always nice to see a new face. What is it you want to try?" the man asks.

Stiles peaks around him before turning back to the man. "Everything." He breathes out.

The man chuckles. "How old are you kid?" he asks.

Stiles freezes and looks around wild eyed as he bites his bottom lip. "I'll be fourteen in two months." He confesses, prepared to be kicked out.

The man nods. "We usually don't start letting kids in here until they turn sixteen but you look like an honest kid. Why don't you just come to watch for the next few months and when you turn fourteen we'll start you on something that's not illegal for a kid your age. How does that sound?" he asks gently.

Stiles nods and gives the man a blinding smile. "That sounds awesome. I…I've never felt this way before. I didn't even know what was going on in here until I opened the door. I've had 'feelings' recently but I didn't know what they meant." He confesses, a blush working its way up his cheeks.

The man notices Stiles still very much prominent erection and smile gently at him. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and begins leading him through the throng of different people and activities.

Stiles can't help but look around at everything with awe. He watches as shirtless men grind and dance against each other. He watches as men press other men against walls and into chairs and kiss them and touch them. He watches as shirtless sweaty men charge at each other and try and take each other down to the ground, the person who ends up on the bottom gets straddled and other things. He watches as men in very tight clothing run down lines and jump and flip and twist amazingly.

Stiles can't help but pant and twitch with the urge to touch himself while he watches everything go on around him. The man leads him to a section of chairs and benches and sets him down in the very back row, slightly hidden by the shadows.

"You have to make sure you stay back here when you come in because I don't want to get in trouble having you here. As soon as you turn fourteen, considering you pretty tall for your age, we'll just lie and say you just turned sixteen."

Stiles nods. "What's your name?" he asks. He hopes the man can't see his hard on.

The man smiles. "Jeffery Dean Morgan but you can call me Jeff. I'm the one who founded this little club thing. It's basically just a place where gay or bisexual men can come and explore themselves more or try new things. We try and offer as many activities as we can and once a month someone will host a dinner or party for everyone but you have to be over twenty one to host but everyone that comes here is welcome to the dinners. There's different activities on the different nights and Saturdays is our club night. We teach dancing during the week and then we turn the place into a club for Saturday nights." He turns back to Stiles who is half listening and half salivating over all of the men. "What's your name?"

Stiles' eyes flick up to Jeff's face. "Stiles." He purposely leaves out his last name.

Jeff's eyes widen anyway. "The Sheriff's son?" he damn near squeaks.

Stiles smiles sheepishly and nods his head. "Yeah, if it's too weird or whatever I can always wait until I turn sixteen to come back." he says as he starts to stand.

Jeff puts a reassuring hand of Stiles' shoulder and shakes his head. "Its fine kid, just don't tell your dad you come here until you actually turn sixteen. It's not illegal or anything but I don't want to Sheriff randomly showing up to check on you. Might scare some of the regulars off." He adds.

Stiles nods enthusiastically. "I won't I promise." He rushes to assure.

Jeff reaches up to ruffle his hair and smiles at him. "Good. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays are the days all of this goes on. Each night has different activities but the fight club and gymnastics is every night except Saturday. Those are our two most popular activities. Have fun watching and if I don't see you before you leave come find me Wednesday if you come back." he says before turning and walking back into all of the chaos.

Stiles spends the rest of the night rubbing himself through his jeans and biting back moans as he comes four times before Jeff calls closing time. Stiles waits until Jeff is busy talking to someone to sneak out because he has a huge wet patch on his jeans and doesn't want to embarrass himself even more.

Stiles smiles as he parks his jeep in his permanent parking spot and reaches into the back to grab his bag with his different changes of clothes and supplies in it. He's seventeen now but Mondays are still his favorite day of the week. He chuckles as the memory of his discovery of the 'club' flashes in his mind and shakes his head at how amazing and inexperienced he was back then.

He came back every day leading up to his fourteen birthday just to watch, even on the dance club nights. He would retreat to his little corner and watch as the boys and men gyrated against each other to several hours of music. Most nights he was able to hold off on coming so he could say goodbye to Jeff but more times than none he ended up coming apart leaning against the outside wall as he rubbed himself to completion.

He enters the building now and smiles as he sees Jeff talking to some new comers. They all look freshly sixteen and are trying as hard as they can not to look around. Stiles claps him on the shoulder on his way past and drops his stuff right next to Jeff's at the head table. Stiles has been here ever since he turned fourteen.

As soon as Stiles turned fourteen and began training on the gymnastics side he and Jeff spent nearly every second Stiles was there training. Not even four months after his fourteenth birthday Stiles was already a lot better than some of the guys who had coming to train for years. His small body helped him learn to twist and flip a lot faster than a twenty year olds body.

Throughout the last three years Stiles has tried and mastered most of the activities that Jeff hosts. Including fight club believe it or not. Stiles had to wait until he at least turned fifteen to even try it but once he got the basic moves down and used his small body for speed he started fighting the teens closer to his age for real.

Setting his bags down now Stiles feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he pulls into a warm solid, naked chest. He smiles and turns his head to meet the lips of his current hook up.

Stiles isn't a slut or anything but he'll be the first to admit that he's been through a lot of the guys here ever since he turned sixteen. He started off with guys his own age but realized that a lot of them were inexperienced and more times than not he ended up not even getting off. He moved to the guys in their twenties and loved it so much that he's secretly tried a few early thirties guys as well.

He doesn't feel disgusted with himself because he's always safe and makes sure to get tested every few months. After Stiles had sex for the first time he became a sex fiend, he really did. He couldn't get enough of it. He can't count the amount of time Jeff has caught him in the locker room, or the office, in the parking lot and even a few times trying to sneak a quickie on the dance floor when the lights are turned down. Jeff usually shakes his head and rolls his eyes because he knows he's never going to be able to control Stiles' sexual urges.

Stiles licks his way into his hook ups, Chad, mouth. He turns in his arms and pulls him flush against his body. Chad is nineteen and is in Beacon hills taking care of his grandmother and going to the college downtown. Stiles ran into him at the grocery store and they hit it off really good. Stiles told him about the club and asked him to come.

They haven't had sex yet but Stiles knows it's going to happen very soon because he's been teasing Chad every time they see each other. He knows Chad wants it but he's a little afraid of doing it at the club and they can't go to each other's houses because of who they live with.

Chad opens his mouth and lets Stiles' probing tongue enter. Stiles gently pushes Chad back until he tumbles into a chair before straddling him and shoving his body against Chad's. Chad moans more deeply and his hands dig into Stiles' hips. "You are making it very hard to resist just giving in and fucking you somewhere around here." Chad grunts.

Stiles pulls back with a chuckles and nips at Chad's lips. "That's the whole idea. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk after. I don't believe in cheating even if I'm not technically dating you so I haven't had sex in a while and I'm desperate." Stiles leans forward until his lips are right next to Chad's ear. "When I'm desperate I get really bottom-y and I can go for hours."

Chad throws his head back and moans just a little bit more loudly. Stiles laughs and captors his lips again so that no one will hear them too much. He pulls back several minutes later. "Okay, you win." Chad grunts.

Stiles smiles happily and wiggles in Chad's lap. "Awesome. I usually stay late so I can be the last one in the showers. Why don't you stay back as well and join me?" he suggests.

Chad smiles and kisses him quickly before placing him back on the floor and walking away with a wink. Stiles rolls his eyes but chuckles because he knows Chad will show up.

A hand claps on his shoulder and he turns to give Jeff a hug. "How come every time you hug me I get poked in the stomach with your dick?" he teases in his deep voice.

Stiles laughs and pulls back with a cheeky grin. "I'm just always happy to see you Jeffy." He says in a woman's mock tone.

Jeff laughs and gives him a shove. "Go get changed. I have a new routine I want to try out on you tonight. Fight club has been moved to Wednesday." He grunts.

Stiles mock salutes and dodges the towel being whipped towards his ass as he picks his bag back up and heads for the back room which was turned into a locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter for me. Wasn't sure where to end it. There is Stiles/OMC sex in this chapter so if that bothers you then skip till the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Four hours later Stiles relaxes his sour muscles underneath the hot shower spray in the locker room. The new routine that Jeff wanted to work on had a lot more flips and twists in it than normal and Stiles' muscles were very nearly pushed to their limit.

He closes his eyes as the hot water soothes the aches and pains and feels his erection from earlier reawaken as his body relaxes. He smiles to himself and runs a wet soapy hand down his chest. He tweaks his nipples as he passes them and moans quietly at the fleeting stimulation he gets. Next he circles his belly button slowly before tangling his fingers in his slight full pubic hair.

When his fist wraps fully around his erection he can't help but thrust into his tight fist and moan louder. He falls forward and braces his hand on the wall in front of him as he begins a steady and sure stroke.

He hears the wet slap of bare feet enter the shower stall and opens his eyes to look over at Chad as he approaches. His hand never once leaves or stops on his erection. Chad licks his lips at the sight. "Decided to start without me." he husks out.

Stiles shrugs. "I figured I should be all nice and worked up for when you decided to show up." He teases.

Chad hums and plasters himself to Stiles' back. He kisses down his neck and goes to nibble on his shoulder. Stiles jerks forward a bit until Chad's lips dislodge from his skin. "I don't like nibbling or biting." He lies.

Chad shrugs like it's no big deal and reaches around Stiles for the conditioner bottle. He opens it up and pours some into his fingers. Stiles leans forward and braces his hands on the shower wall in front of him. His cock bobs against his stomach and his balls are hanging heavy between his legs.

Chad brings his hands down to Stiles' ass and circles one of his slick fingers around his entrance. Stiles moans and arches his back, pushing his ass into Chad's finger. Chad grins and presses his finger inside. Stiles doesn't even flinch only moans loader and asks for more. Chad pulls his finger out and then presses two back inside.

Stiles hisses at the slightly stretching pain but pushes the pain aside and relaxes his body for more. He hasn't fingered himself in a while and that's because every time he even thinks about doing anything remotely sexual to himself someone has to either knock on his front door or just pop in through his bedroom window.

He moans when Chad's fingers brush against his prostate and spreads his legs for more room. "Add another one." He pants out.

Chad smirks and does as he's told. "A little needy are we?" he teases just as he thrusts his three fingers inside.

Stiles jerks and cries out when Chad goes straight for his prostate and begins drilling it relentlessly. Pre come just starts dribbling out of the head of his dick and he tries to arch his back as sharply as he can. He wants more but he wants to continue feeling the pleasure that Chad is giving him. He can't seem to make up his mind as he begins pushing back and meeting Chad's fingers as they continue to just thrust inside him.

Chad makes the decision for him when he removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his dick. He gently probes the rim of Stiles' ass hole and silently asks if he's ready.

Stiles moans desperately and thrusts back against Chad's dick. He wants to talk and encourage Chad to just do it already but he's never been one to talk during sex. It may seem weird because he talks just about every waking second but sex is different for him.

If he's being truly honest with himself he would admit that if he opens his mouth a certain someone's name will leave past his lips and he'll never be able to take them back. Stiles has to literally force himself not to say anything during sex because he has no idea what could come out of him mouth.

Stiles is honestly probably a dirty talker but because there is a large risk of shouting out a certain someone's name that is not his current partner he just keeps his mouth shut so he can get off.

Chad grips Stiles' hips and Stiles can't help but wish they were gripped a little bit harder. hard enough to bruise. As Chad pushes inside Stiles hisses again from the slight pleasure pain but again can't help but wish Chad was bigger, big enough to make him feel the stretch more. to feel and want more of that pleasure pain the initial thrust brings.

He mentally shakes his head of those thoughts and silently curses himself for always letting his mind go to that certain someone inside of staying in the 'now' head space. It's unfair to think of someone else while someone that is not 'your' someone fucks into you.

As Chad bottoms out Stiles takes a breath and shifts his hips in order to get used to the stretch and full feeling. When he knows he's ready he braces his hands more firmly on the shower wall in front of him and begins pushing pack and pulling forward in short thrusting motions.

Chad takes the hint and begins thrusting in and out of Stiles' body. The grip on Stiles' hips still isn't tight enough but the wonderful drag of Chad's cock is a welcome distraction.

Chad just continues to piston in and out of Stiles' body, not at all aware of the internal dilemma Stiles is going through. Chad is very good at what he's doing but Stiles has been with so many guys that it's honestly just his body reacting to stimulation.

Stiles isn't a slut, not at all. Being a slut or a whore in Stiles' eyes is someone using sex to get something or having sex without being safe and then ending up in a bad situation. If you are a person that enjoys sex and takes the cautionary means to stay safe then you are not a whore or a slut you are just a random person who enjoys sex and knows what you are doing.

Suddenly Chad reaches around and begins pumping Stiles' erection bringing Stiles back to the present and out of his own head. Stiles moans and begins to feel that familiar tightening and tingling in his balls. He knows he's close and he can tell that Chad is close by the erratic thrusts and the very uneven breathing.

Stiles' back arches and he moans as his cock twitches and he comes all over the wall in front of him. Chad moans brokenly and quickly pulls out just as he comes. Stiles can feel the warm sticky fluid land on his back and ass cheeks.

He sighs in relief a little when he realizes that he forgot to bring a condom in with him and is glad Chad didn't just come in him. He knows that neither of them has anything but once again he doesn't want anyone but his certain someone to come inside him. Not that that certain someone is ever going to look his way but he can't help feeling and thinking that way.

Stiles stands up and turns to give Chad a quick kiss before rinsing himself. "I have to get home right away because my dad ends his shift early. Call me after classes tomorrow." He says giving Chad another kiss.

Chad stops him before he can pull back and deepens the kiss. When they finally pull apart Chad smiles at him and gives him one last peck before patting his ass and pushing him towards the entrance of the showers. "Don't worry about it, I know you dad works hard. Go home and make him dinner. I will definitely call you tomorrow." He says.

He dresses as quickly as he can and heads out before he hears the showers shut off. He normally stays behind for some slow kissing while he and his partner get dressed; maybe some blowjobs or hand jobs, but not tonight. His thoughts were extra loud tonight and he thinks that may have something to do with the fact that he missed a pack meeting earlier.

Scott came by his house before he left to tell him that Derek switched the pack meetings and wanted everyone there. Stiles almost gave in and said he would be there but he stayed strong. He wasn't going to give up his Mondays for one pack meeting. Jeff's 'club' was the only place he can be himself and missing even one day would suck.

Stiles loves Scott like a brother but he knows Scott wouldn't approve and wouldn't be able to handle what Stiles does and who he hangs out with. Scott's not a homophobe or anything, he is friends with Danny after all but if he found out the things that Stiles has does he would flip the hell out.

Stiles calls out a goodbye to Jeff who merely waves and smirks at him because he no doubt probably heard everything that just happened in the locker room considering the inner walls of the building are paper thin. Stiles blushes and ducks out the door before Jeff can call anything after him.

He unlocks his jeep doors and tosses his duffel back into the back before hopping into the driver's seat starting his baby up and peeling out of the parking lot. He turns the dial on his radio and Cher Lloyd's Want U back comes blasting out of his speakers. He smiles and begins bobbing his head to the music.

As he gets closer to home he turns the music down so his neighbors don't complain and call his father at the station. Part of him feels bad for lying to Chad about his dad coming home early from work, his dad actually works a double shift tonight and will sleep at the station, but after his jumbled thoughts throughout the night he honestly just needs some to himself.

He uses the hidden key to unlock the front door, steps inside and kicks the door shut behind him. He heads to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and spots a note on the counter top.

_**Stiles,**_

_**I just found out that after I work this double I have to head a few states away and help in an ongoing investigation. I'll call you as soon I get there tomorrow but I'm not sure when I'll be coming back. I left enough money to order out for a few nights in case you don't want to cook. I'm sorry I didn't call you but I was in a hurry to get back to the station. If you get lonely or have an urge to sneak out call Scott and have a guy's night or something.**_

_**Love you kid, call when I can…**_

_**Dad.**_

Stiles rolls his eyes but a fond smile graces his face. His dad always did leave long notes. He always says he doesn't have time to call but then ends up leaving a five minute note. Stiles uses his cell phone to order Chinese food for ten even though he's the only one going to eat it and then heads up to his room to drop his duffel bag off.

He opens the door, turns on the light and is promptly slammed into the nearest wall available. He grunts and looks up to meet the very red eyes of Derek Hale.

"What the hell Derek?!" he shouts as he wiggles, trying to get out of Derek's hold.

Derek growls and lifts him from the wall before slamming him back into it. "Why were you not at the meeting tonight?" he demands.

Stiles stops at that and just stares at Derek with his mouth opening and closing. "Didn't Scott tell you?" he asks.

Derek growls again. "Scott said you refused to come tonight because you had other plans. What plans could be more important than pack meetings?" he demands.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I didn't have just any random plans. I've been doing what I did tonight for over two years. As much as I love the pack and as much as I know we need the training time I'm not going to give up something I love or something that I've been doing for a long time for one meeting."

Derek drops his hands from being fisted in Stiles' shirt but he doesn't move back from his space. Stiles smooth's down his shirt and looks everywhere but at Derek's face. "Where were you tonight?" Derek asks.

Stiles sighs and crosses his arms across his chest. "I can't tell you." He mumbles knowing Derek will hear him.

Derek growls again but this time it's more in frustration then anger. "Why the hell not? What is so secretive that you can't tell your own Alpha?"

Stiles sputters. "My Alpha? Last time I checked I was still human and therefore did not have an Alpha. And I just told you I can't tell you. It's something that means a lot to me and helps me be me. If that even makes any sense to you. What was so important during the meeting that you're so broken up about me not being there?" he demands right back.

"I changed the meeting nights, the training schedules, and I added on pack bonding for the weekends. Everyone who is pack, including you, will stay at my house from Friday to Sunday so that everyone can learn to get along and become a family not just a pack. Oh and I offered Allison and Danny the bite. The offer was for you too but you weren't there. Danny took it and Allison is going to talk to her father and hopefully she'll be turned this weekend during pack bonding time." He stops talking when he suddenly realizes that he's rambling and Stiles is just staring at him.

"Yo…you were go…going to offer the bite to me?" Stiles stutters.

Derek sighs and nods his head. "Yes, I want everyone in my pack to be a part of me, to be a wolf. It's not a requirement or anything but it will improve the pack and bring everyone together. The bigger a pack is the more of a family they become."

Stiles licks his lips and turns his head away from Derek. "I don't…" before he can even finish what he's going to say his heart his already skipping out the beat to 'liar liar pants on fire' in his chest.

Stiles sighs and tries again. "I don't want it like this. I may be delusional but I want to have something before I take the bite. I can't take the bite and not have what I want. Call it selfish but I know the bite won't be the same without it." He says trying to give a half honest answer so his heart doesn't skip anymore.

"What do you want?" Derek asks.

Stiles is already shaking his head before Derek can even finish asking. "Nothing, forget it. I'm not ready for the bite so let's just leave it at that."

Derek opens his mouth to say something else but the doorbell downstairs rings cutting him off. He glares down the stairs in the direction of the door and huffs when Stiles ducks around him and rushes down the steps to see whoever it is.

Derek waits for half a beat before stomping down the stairs after him. He finds Stiles paying for food and then heading into the kitchen. "You do know you're not going to out of talking to me. You may still be a human but I am your Alpha in all aspects of the word. We need to talk about what you missed tonight and then you are going to tell me where you were." He says coolly.

Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs two plates out of the cupboard along with two glasses. He sets everything on the table and reaches into the fridge for some Pepsi. "I bought lots of food if you want to eat. We can talk about what I missed at the meeting as long as you eat too but I'm not telling you where I was. That's my secret to have and you have no right in knowing about it yet." He states.

"Yet." Derek clarifies as he flops down into a set with a plate in front of it. "I'll get it out of you."

"Not unless you spy on me." Stiles snorts.

Derek grins and it is all teeth. "Maybe." He says shortly.

Stiles does not like that tone of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter turned out a bit more emotional and angsty then I thought it would. This is not going to be a dark or angsty story but this chapter needed to happen so that what happens next can take place. After the next chapter, or at least the beginning of the next chapter, the story will lighten back up for the most part. There will a few parts here and there because Stiles and Derek still need to have it out but I promise this is going to be more on the light side then dark side. I've also changed the level of OCs because now that Stiles had or is going to have his little break down he's not going to want to touch anyone else really. I may try and put some in there because I have a little idea forming but that's about it. Sorry for the long AU I just wanted to clear a few things up before you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

They end up eating just about all of the food Stiles ordered. Derek filled Stiles in on what he missed during the meeting and then tried to press him for answers on where he was earlier. Stiles would roll his eyes every time and refuse to answer.

Finally Derek gives up with a deep growl. "Fine, don't fucking tell me. I'll find out on my own. The least you can tell me is why you won't take the bite right now if you really do want it." He snaps.

Stiles freezes half way to the fridge with the left overs and ducks his head to hide his face from Derek. There is no way in hell he can tell Derek the real reason he won't take the bite right now. Right now he's just the pathetic weak human who's funny and keeps everyone on their toes. There is no way he is going to become the pathetic werewolf pining after his Alpha and he and the whole pack knowing he's not good enough.

His whole body jerks back into motion and he practically shoves the food into the fridge before shoving the door shut. He clasps his hands together and leans back against the fridge door. He opens and shuts his mouth a few times. For the first time in a long time he's speechless and he can't think up a believable lie either.

He finally looks up at Derek and finds the older man watching him very closely. Practically like a hawk. He forces himself not to blush under the gaze because he just knows it will give him away.

"Derek…look…I trust you, you are my Alpha whether I'm human or not but can you please, for once, listen to me when I tell you I can't tell you the truth. It's nothing bad and it's nothing dangerous but it's important to me and I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it. I don't even think I know how to talk about it. I just need some time to come to terms with a few things and I don't think becoming a wolf right now with help with my feelings and emotions. You said it yourself once, letting yourself get to emotional can cause your wolf to snap and with all the feelings inside me right now I don't think I'll be a very good wolf at the moment…"

He trails off because he knows if he keeps talking he's going to start giving signs away and he can't let himself do that. He grits his teeth because he's spent the last few months refusing to think about all of these feelings inside of him and of course one single conversation with Derek would bring everything rushing back.

Involuntarily Stiles closes his eyes and remembers the very day he met Derek Hale. He remembers being in the woods with Scott discussing the possibility of what he's become when he hears someone shouting at them. He remembers jerking his head to the right and seeing nothing but dark dangerous eyes glaring at him. He remembers how he quickly but efficiently trailed his eyes down from Derek's face to his clothes covered chest down to his clothed covered groin and down his legs.

He remembers his mouth dropping open and his body twisting away so his probably obvious arousal wouldn't show. He remembers the awe in his voice when he realized who it was that just walked away and then the excitement and hint of arousal in his voice when he told it to Scott.

He takes a deep breath and blinks his eyes open as he comes out of the memory. This used to happen to him a lot for months after that first sighting of Derek. Every single time he ever saw Derek, every single thing Derek has ever said to him, every single place Derek has ever touched him no matter whether it be normal or angry touches, every single look, every single glare, every single grunt or growl or hiss Stiles remembers all of it. Every single last but of it.

His eyes widen comically and he tries to stumble back but realizes he's leaning against his fridge because Derek hale is standing directly in front of him, his body practically touching his own. He immediately becomes aware of both his and Derek's body and tries to duck under Derek's arm and move to the other side of the kitchen.

Derek stops him however by grabbing one of his arms and forcing him back into the fridge. Stiles ducks his head, closes his eyes and breathes in as deeply and as slowly as he can so that his body does not react. He knows with Derek's heightened senses that the second he would become aroused Derek would be able to smell it and he just can't let that happen. Not with all his hard work in trying to stop his feelings from becoming deeper.

"Stiles? If there is something wrong then I need you to know, as your Alpha, that you can come to me about anything. Doesn't matter what it is. It's my job to protect you and keep you safe. I can't do that if you keep things from me." Derek half growls half grunts.

Stiles sighs and lightly shakes his arm out of Derek's grasp before trying to duck out from under his arm. Derek lets him go this time so he quickly moves over to the sink to wash up the dishes they dirtied. He doesn't speak as he runs water in the sink and he doesn't speak when he begins washing the dishes.

He knows Derek is still behind me because he can feel his stare on the back of his head. For probably the hundredth time tonight Stiles closes his eyes and composes himself. "I'm not in trouble Derek, I swear. What I'm going through has nothing to do with the pack or anyone being in danger. It's just a bunch of teenage emotions that I don't want to make worse by becoming a creature of the night right now. If you really mean what you say I can come to you then you need to wait until I'm ready. I just need you to do this for me. Can you do that?" he's practically pleading by the end.

He hears Derek draw in a deep rough breath and swallows around his own dry throat. He's spent so long trying to ignore what's inside of him and honing the ability to lock it down that now that the emotional damn in broken he's aware of every tiny move or noise Derek makes. He suddenly blinks back tears because he knows a crash is coming soon and it's been so long he's last had one that he's not at all ready for this one.

"Fine. I'm going to give you the space you need but I still expect you to be at every single pack meeting and pack weekends. I don't care what you've been secretly doing for four years you are a part of a pack now and pack is more important. Pack is right up alongside family in importance. Just remember Mondays and Thursdays are pack meetings and I expect everyone to be at my home from Friday after school till Sunday night. Do you hear me?" he demands.

Stiles bites his tongue to hold in his smart remark but refuses to give Derek the satisfaction of another reaction out of him. "I won't promise Mondays because I told you that what I do those days is important to me. I'll give you Saturdays but every now and then I'll leave for a little while and then come back for the night." he stops washing dishes long enough to turn around and meet Derek's furious eyes. "I understand that pack is important but I'm still human and I'm still me so I refuse to change everything about myself for a few meetings that I can easily be caught up on, just like tonight. Saturdays aren't that important which is why I'm not throwing a fit about it but Mondays are not up for negotiation. I'm sorry Derek, I'm not challenging you or anything like that but I won't give up my Mondays. I can come by the house as soon as I'm done and we can have our own little meeting or whatever but unless you change the meeting time then I won't be there with the rest of the pack."

He turns back to the dishes before Derek can comment and holds his breath, his body practically waiting for an attack or some kind of shove. If Stiles was being honest with himself he would say that he wanted Derek to touch him or shove him up against something. Just so that he can feel Derek without being obvious about wanting to.

Derek growls low and long and Stiles tenses waiting for a reaction. Nothing comes so he slowly turns around to see Derek's face. Derek's eyes are glowing a faint red and Stiles can tell he's holding himself back right now. Stiles instantly drops his eyes and shifts his feet. Once again trying to fight back his arousal. Everything about Derek turns him on and sends his body into hyper drive. Even though Derek's red eyes are supposed to be scary Stiles finds them one of the most sexiest thing about Derek. He loves when Derek's eyes glow. It shows the amount of power that Derek processes and the promise of things he could so to someone, bad and good, very good.

"Fine. I'll give you your Mondays. But you better be at my house the second you are done with your plans. Mondays, right now, are going to be about the inner wolf and because you refuse to take the bite right now you won't need to be around like the others. When you come by after we'll talk about scenting you in with the pack while still being human. I have to go, Isaac is staying at the house and I need to get started on rebuilding it. If we are going to be a real pack then we're going to need somewhere where we can all stay that is safe and in the woods for when we run. Rebuilding the house seemed like the smartest option. Isaac offered to help since he'll be living with me once it's rebuilt. It'll be his full time home because he doesn't have anywhere else." Derek finishes with a shrug.

Stiles smiles gently and nods. He can't even imagine what Derek feels having to rebuild his childhood home and make it into a new home for people who aren't his blood family. Derek is the only wolf in the pack that is a born wolf and he has no one to turn to because no one else would know what he's feeling. Sure, a few of them have lost people just like Derek has but not in the same way and not for the same reasons.

"Okay. I'm just going to finish up these dishes and head up to finish some homework." He answers awkwardly, not sure what he's supposed to say.

Derek nods absently before turning around and leaving without another word. Stiles hears the door slam shut behind him and breathes out. He can't believe Derek really agreed to let him skip out on Mondays. He thought for sure there would be more threatening and maybe some slamming into objects before he would finally give in.

Stiles finishes up what little dishes there are left before cleaning up the kitchen and heading to his room. He completely bypasses his desk and moves to his bed where his cell phone is sitting on his bed. He picks it up, flips it open and presses two to dial the second person in his saved emergency numbers. Derek's the first, just like he's been since Stiles swiped his number after hacking into his dad's computer.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answers after the second ring.

"Hey Jeff." Stiles exhales.

Jeff sighs. "Meet me at the club in twenty minutes kid. I'll bring the stuff." He answers.

Stiles smiles gratefully and rushes into action.

He doesn't notice the red eyes follow him as he climbs on his old bike and takes off down the road. He still doesn't notice when those same red eyes follow behind him through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter done. I'm not sure if there is going to be any more smutty OMC/Stiles scenes. I may have a light one but that's only because I have a plan for it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Stiles hops off his bike before he's even fully stopped and just lets it ram into the wall without even looking back at it. He runs to the door and throws it open. He rushes inside and into the middle of the gym. He pretty much collapses on his knees when he sees Jeff's equipment bag off to the side a little ways.

He picks himself back up and makes his way to Jeff's office where he knows the man is getting them some drinks. Jeff doesn't condone underage drinking but he lets it slide with Stiles because he knows Stiles' breaks can get messy sometimes and Alcohol seems to calm him long enough to talk about whatever's bothering him.

The first break Stiles ever had he ended up drinking too much and spilling the secrets of Beacon Hills to Jeff. Jeff wasn't as surprised as Stiles thought he would be about werewolves and then Jeff explained to him that his daughter was turned into a wolf and now lives down in North Carolina with her pack.

Stiles pushes open the door to Jeff's office and smiles when he sees Jeff grabbing his mini cooler and stocking it with ice and some beer. "Thank god." He blurts.

Jeff chuckles and holds out the cooler while he bends down to pick up own gear bag.

Nether men were aware of the man slipping into the gym and hiding behind the row of bleachers that never got folded up from earlier. Derek watches as Stiles and an older man come out of a room in the back carrying a few things.

Jeff sets the cooler down beside his bag and walks to the middle of the room with Stiles still carrying the sparring bag. Stiles drops the bag once they step into the circle painted on the floor in the middle of the room. He opens it up and pulls out the sparring gloves before tossing Jeff his own pair.

He can feel his body already juicing up for the fight and his mind begin to race a mile a minute. This is a perfect time for this to happen. He's been holding in a lot of things lately and he needs to let them out. He and Jeff haven't done anything like this in months. Stiles is at his breaking point and Jeff could sense this in him.

Jeff puts on his own pair of sparring gloves and kicks the bag out of the way. Stiles immediately gets into position and waits for Jeff to make the first move. He always waits for Jeff to make the first move.

Just as he knew he would Jeff lunges for him and he swiftly steps out of the way. Their sparring matches always start like this. Jeff lunges, Stiles side steps and then Jeff grabs him from behind. Stiles chuckles when he feels the older man grab him in a head lock.

He lets his body go slack and literally drops to his ass. Before Jeff can react though he spins out of the way and brings his leg right around to kick Jeff off of his feet. Jeff grunts when his back hits the floor and lays there stunned for a few seconds. Stiles grins and bounces in place. He's been working on that move for months but this is the first time he's actually gotten it right. He usually ends up hurting his ass and stunning himself.

Jeff is grinning when he gets into a sitting position. Stiles walks over to the cooler and grabs two beers and passes one to Jeff once he makes it back to the middle of the floor. Stiles sits down Indian style facing him so they can talk. They'll fight more once their first beer is finishes. This is how it always goes. Every time one of their backs hits the floor they take a break and drink a beer to regain their breath. It usually never happens this fast but Stiles didn't think he'd be able to land his move so quickly.

"You got better at that move boy. I think that's the first time I've seen you land it since you've been trying to do it." Jeff boasts.

Stiles grins widely and nods. "It is. I guess because of how busy my mind is tonight I didn't really think I just reacted. All those other times I was worried about hurting myself and that's what I always ended up doing. Tonight I didn't even care I just reacted."

"Speaking of busy minds…what made you have that panic attack earlier?" Jeff asks.

Stiles takes a sip of his drink and looks down at his folded legs with a shrug. "I don't know Jeff. I've been doing so good lately but tonight I just felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of the house and this was the only place I could think to go other than Derek's but Peter's there. he would have asked too many questions."

Jeff nods. "Why don't you start from when you got home and we'll sort through everything as you go." He suggests.

Stiles sighs, finishes off his beer and holds a hand out to help Jeff up. "Alright. Well first off, I missed a pack meeting tonight. I guess Derek's decided to change the schedule's up and pack meetings are now Monday and Thursday. Training is every other day of the week. He also said that Danny took the bite and Allison is going to talk to her dad about taking the bite as well. Soon I'll be the only human in the pack."

Jeff throws a jab at Stiles' middle but Stiles sucks in his stomach and smacks his hand away. "Why don't you take the bite then? If you don't want to be the only human in the pack?" he asks as he spins on his feet and kicks the back of Stiles' left knee.

Stiles stumbles forward and pivots on his foot to keep himself standing. "I can't right now. The feelings are too raw for me to be able to control myself if I went through the change. I can't risk hurting someone or doing something I'll regret." He throws his arm back and connects it with Jeff's right shoulder.

Jeff grunts reaches up and grabs onto Stiles' arm before he can pull it back. He twists the arms behind Stiles' back and holds it there. "Stiles you need to come clean to that boy. Tell him how you feel. You don't know if he feels the same way. You can't keep doing what you're doing to yourself. You think I don't see you will all of those guys because you're trying to forget one."

Stiles grits his teeth and throws his weight back into Jeff's body. Jeff grunts and the hold on Stiles' arm loosens. Stiles quickly turns around, grabs ahold of Jeff's, thrusts it over his own shoulder, bends in half and tosses Jeff over his shoulder onto his back on the floor.

Stiles stands there stunned because he's never flipped Jeff before. He's tried but Jeff is stronger than him. Jeff too is stunned. He lays in a daze on the floor for a few seconds before struggling to his feet. This time it's him who walks over to the cooler and grabs the beers.

When he comes back to the middle of the room Stiles is collapsed on the floor with his head in his hands. Jeff nudges him with his feet and hands him a beer. "I'm sorry." Stiles mumbles as he pops the cap off the beer.

Jeff chuckles. "You don't have to apologize boy, we were sparring. The point is to get the other person on their back. That's what you did. Tell me what's really going on Stiles."

Stiles chokes on the lump in his throat and his shoulders slump even further. "I just don't want to be the only one alone. I'm nothing but a useless human to them right now and they don't even know how I really feel. They don't even know who I really am. They think I'm some pathetic kid who's been in love with the same girl since third grade but I'm not. That's not who I am. I do love Lydia but I love her like I love Scott. I would protect her the best I can if something were to happen but I don't want to date her or marry her. They're so wrapped up in themselves that they can't even see that. Plus, to make things work, they person I do like can't even stand me half the time. And he's an Alpha. What kind of Alpha would want someone like me?" he spits the last part out bitterly.

Jeff scowls. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're a smart kid, straight A student, loyal friend to people who can't get their heads out of their asses, you take care of a father who is practically working himself to death so he doesn't have to think about the death of his wife and take care of his son, you put up with being pushed around and locker slammed just because you aren't afraid to take anyone's shit and don't even bother to deny it because I've seen the bruises you have on your back because of those assholes at your school. Any person in their right mind would be lucky to have a boy like you look at them the way you look at the Derek boy." He's practically shouting by the end of his speech.

The beer in Stiles' hand is paused half way to his lips. He slowly lowers the beer and swallows around his dry throat. "Uh…thanks…I guess."

Jeff's sighs and rolls his eyes. "Stiles…do you love this kid?" he asks cautiously.

Stiles bites his bottom lip and looks out into the darkness of the room. Finally he sighs and looks back at Jeff's face. He nods slowly. "Yeah. I try not to but I do. It's…it's different with him Jeff. I see what no one else does. He's pushes people away because of what happened to him and his family but I see the pain he still goes through every single day from it. I see that the reason he keeps everyone at arm's length is because he's afraid it'll happen to them just like it did with his family."

Stiles yells out in frustration and flops backwards on to his back. "This is ridiculous. How can I feel this way about someone that I'm not even dating?"

"You don't have to be dating someone to fall in love with them son. Love is funny that way. You could fall in love with someone just by looking at them for the first time. Love at first sight is what they call it. Did you love Derek at first sight?" Jeff asks curiously.

Stiles thinks about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think so. I was in the woods with Scott when I first saw him. I remember instantly being drawn to his blue eyes. Back then I didn't know he was a werewolf but I could have sworn his eyes glowed. It wasn't until later on that I realized he was letting his wolf come forth a little bit. I remember not being able to look away, I'm pretty sure my mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water too. I just couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away either. I wanted to know more about him instantly. I…"

Stiles trails off and sighs again. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight." He admits dejectedly.

Jeff laughs. "Kid, you make it sound like a bad thing. There are a lot of people who live their entire life never finding that one special someone. You found yours at the age of sixteen. Plus he's an Alpha wolf."

"yeah…one who doesn't want me back. That's so awesome let me tell you." Stiles replies sarcastically.

Jeff tosses an empty beer bottle at his stomach and Stiles grunts and curls into a ball. "Ass." he mutters. Jeff laughs again and neither men sees the man that sneaks out of the building silently.

**~! #$%&!~**

Derek stands outside of the building in half shock half anger. He never knew of Stiles' feelings for him and he can't believe he didn't see the signs. He's anger at not only himself but at Stiles. He's angry with himself because he should have stepped up and told Stiles how he felt from the very beginning. He's angry at Stiles because he heard what that man said about being with other guys to try and forget him. Derek doesn't like the thought of other men touching what belongs to him.

He balls his fists at his sides and takes off into the woods before either men can leave the building and see him. He doesn't know how he's going to approach the subject of his and Stiles' feelings bit he does know he's going to follow him around so he can't touch or let anyone touch him.

Now that Derek knows how Stiles feels no one else is going to try and take his place in the boys' life. All that's left is for Derek to stand up and claim Stiles once and for all.

He just has to figure out how to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another weird angsty chapter. I have no idea what's wrong with Stiles in this chapter. He's totally becoming a butt. I promise next chapter will be on the lighter side and it'll also move this story along a lot. Not many more chapters to go…**

Chapter 6

Stiles doesn't get home that night until well after one o'clock in the morning. He's knows he's safe from getting caught by his dad because his father is working a double shift at the station and won't be home until tomorrow night.

Stiles is half way drunk as he drags himself up the stairs and into his room. He tosses his duffel bag in the corner and flops down face first onto his bed without even bothering to untie and remove his shoes.

He's tired but his mind is racing too fast to fall asleep right now. Usually alcohol makes your stupid and then tired. Not for Stiles though, for Stiles it makes him even more talkative and then wide awake. It's a weird combination and that's why Stiles doesn't drink very often if at all.

He can feel the alcohol leaving his system slowly, he never stays drunk or tipsy, he doesn't know why. With a sigh he forces himself to his feet and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of form fitting blue jeans, a dark red button up shirt and his favorite blood red hoodie. He pulls out a pair of worn black converse shoes and grabs a pair of socks from his dresser. He takes everything with him to the bathroom.

He set his clean closes on the sink, grabbed a bug fluffy towel out of the closet and set that on top of his clothes before stripping down and stepping into the shower stall. He turns faucets on and sets the water up to nearly scalding. He loves when the hot water makes his skin glow a deep pink color because he's sensitive for a while after he gets out. Makes his clothes rub against his skin in amazing friction.

He spends the next half an hour cleaning himself well and using the hot water to sober up the rest of the way. By the time he's done cleaning and sobering his skin is practically tingling with rawness.

He steps out, dries himself very gingerly with his towel and dresses quickly. He heads back to his room to grab his cellphone and keys before sprinting down the steps and out to his jeep. He casts a quick glance back up at his window just to make sure no one is on the ledge before jumping into the driver's seat and peeling out onto the road.

He stopped getting dressed in his room around the same time Derek showed up to hide out there a few months ago. Stiles made the mistake of forgetting Derek was there and walked into his room with only a towel on. To say he jumped a foot in the air and almost lost his towel is an understatement.

He drives for about an hour until he's left Beacon Hills and heading into the next town. It takes another half an hour to find the club strips and then another ten to find a gay club. The name of the club is **Sex and Secrets** and the sign is a bright neon green that lights up half the block. The only reason Stiles can tell it's a gay club is because the bouncers are wearing tiny ass shorts and open chested vests.

He's able to find a parking spot pretty close to the entrance and swops his real idea for his fake one. Stiles is so glad he grew in to himself or no one would ever believe he was twenty two. The last few months or training with werewolves and helping Scott with Lacrosse has helped him out a lot.

He only has to wait in line for a few moments before one of the bouncers spot him and send a leer and a smile his way. He forces his already heated cheeks to blush more and looks down at his shoes in shyness. He loves using this trick. Making people think he's some scared little version gets him to the front of the line every time.

Sure enough the bouncers eyes light up and he looks Stiles over with a hunger that could match Derek's anger. Stiles keeps his eyes on his shoes but subtly sends looks over to watch as the bouncer whispers to his smirking buddy and steps away from the door and begins making his way over to him.

There's suddenly a gentle but firm hand cupping his chin and tilting his head up. He looks into the clear blue eyes of the bouncer and smiles shyly. "Can I see your license?" the bouncer, whose name tag says Jesse, asks.

Stiles nods sheepishly and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. He grabs his fake ID and passes it over. The bouncer gives him a 500 watt smile and studies it. Stiles knows he's not going to find anything wrong with it because Danny made it himself and Danny is the best at making fake IDs. After a few moments the bouncer nods and hands it back. "Thank you. Why don't I escort you into the club then? A young man like you shouldn't be traveling alone." He says with seductive concern.

Stiles nods softly and follows the man past the line and into the club. The bouncer doesn't lead him far before shoving him up against the wall and attaching his lips to Stiles'. Stiles immediately wraps his arms around the man's neck and pulls him flush against his body. A moan escapes his mouth when his clothes rub against his still sensitive skin.

The bouncer pulls back with a chuckle and a nip to Stiles' bottom lip. "You're an eager one aren't you?"

Stiles pants for breath and arches his body against the older mans. He's in no mood for dirty talk tonight. He just wants to be fucked and fucked hard. The bouncer brings his mouth to Stiles' neck and sucks on it a bit. "I have to get back out to the door but I would love to continue this a little later." He whispers against Stiles' throat.

Stiles hums and gently pushes the man away. He gives the man seductive smile and shrugs. "If I'm still here on your break then maybe we can find a room or something. But don't expect me not to scout until then." He finishes by whispering the last part into the bouncer's ear before pulling back all together and walking into the club. He hears the bouncer groan in aroused frustration and smirks.

When he enters the club someone steps up to him and holds out their arm for his hoodie. He's a bit taken aback because he hadn't realized it was _that_ type of club. He smiles anyway and unzips his hoodie before handing it over. The guy nods at him with a smile and Stile can't help but watch his ass as he walks away.

When he realizes what he's doing he turns his head. Even though he came out tonight that doesn't mean he has to have sex with someone. Even though he implied it with the bouncer doesn't mean that's what he actually came here for. Stiles shakes his head to rid himself of his thoughts and heads over to the bar to order a drink.

He needs his brain to shut the fuck up for once and the best way to do that is to drink, dance and then get off. And not in that order either. He takes a seat at the bar, orders a shot on the rocks and then scans the club while he waits for his drink.

Despite what some people think Stiles is actually a very good dancer and he hates dancing with someone who doesn't know what they are doing. He likes getting lost in the music and just moving to it, not overthinking it. It doesn't want to have to concentrate on someone else's moves in order to not look like an ass. He doesn't come to dance just to do that.

The bartender hands him his drink and gives him a smile. Stiles smiles back but doesn't flirt, just goes back to scanning the crowd. He stops when he sees a medium height man right smack in the middle of the crowd dancing like he has no care in the world. He's not dancing with anyone specific but his body is automatically moving to the music and blending in as well as standing out. The perfect dance partner for Stiles.

He downs his drink, slaps a few bills on the table, and stands. He weaves his way through the crowd until he's standing right behind the dancing man. He waits until the song ends and something more slow comes on before stepping up directly behind the man and resting his hands gently on his hips. He places his mouth right next to the man's ear and whispers. "Do you mind if I dance with you?"

The man turns his head slightly takes as much as Stiles in as he can and then nods with a smile. Stiles can't help but think there is a lot of smiling going on tonight. Still, he smiles back at the buy and then begin to slowly move to the music. They slot their hips together and sway back and forth. The guy's arms come up and circle around his neck backwards and Stiles moves his more firmly around the guy's waist.

They sway and dance to the song, both in their own little worlds and nether needing to make conversation or touch more than necessary. As the song fades out and a more fast one takes its place they move closer together and move their hips.

Stiles loves the feeling of someone pressed against him when he dances. If he were being honest with himself he would admit that he likes having someone behind him, he likes being the one danced with not the one setting the rhythm. He tries not to think about it, tries to get into the more dominant side of himself.

Too late.

He can feel the thoughts seeping into his mind as he continues to dance. He begins to imagine the feeling of a warm solid thick body behind him, firm hands on his hips pressing so hard he can feel the bruises forming, a hot wet breath sliding down his neck everyone time he breathes out and the feel of a hard thick length pressed into his ass and making him want to feel every single inch of it slide into him over and over.

He knows who he's imaging before his mind even supplies the face. It's the same person he always imagines when he lets himself take a step back from being what he's made himself become.

He found himself that day he met Jeff but he also hid himself in the same way. He's not ashamed of whom he is or what he likes but there's just something keeping him from being himself with everyone.

There's one person he wants to be open with, to come clean with but he knows he can't because as much as he likes to pretend to be a badass and a no 'shit taker' he would crumble if he was out right rejected. Holding this love, this fantasy in his mind keeps him going. If that fantasy were to crumble then Stiles has no doubt he would crumble with it.

Stiles is snapped to his own head when the song suddenly cuts off and an even louder one takes its place. He immediately lets go of the guy he's holding and makes some excuse before rushing to the bar. He orders a double and tells the bartender to keep them coming.

He can't believe it. He really can't. All this time he thought he was just fine with his fantasies, that he didn't need the real thing. But this whole time he's been subconsciously looking and reaching or what he really wants. Every one he's ever been with, ever danced with, ever smiled at he's been looking for _him_ all along.

He's been subconsciously hoping and praying and waiting for someone better to come along so he can forget and move on. That's not happening though, instead of moving on it's just making him want it more. Want him more.

Stiles doesn't realize he's having a panic attack until he's already grabbed his hoodie and is running to his jeep. He can't stay here any longer. He needs to get away and breathe.

There's only one place he knows that can help him forget, if only for a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, getting a little closer to the end of this piece. Probably another four, maybe five, chapters to go before the end. I knew when I started this that it wasn't going to be long but I didn't count on all the angst. I do promise a nice happy smutty ending though, I can at least give you that. Until then though…**

Chapter 7

Stiles parks his jeep at the edge of the woods before shutting it off and hoping out. He's back in Beacon Hills. He's actually only a few miles from Derek's house but he didn't come to see Derek. He locks his jeep before walking forward and disappearing into the thick trees.

When his mother was still alive she used to bring Stiles to this large watering hole a few miles into the woods. She told him it was actually where she and his father met and fell in love. A friend told her about this place. Used to say that she brought her own boyfriend here for some alone time. His mother fell in love with the place just as much. Stiles isn't sure why his father was ever here because not even his mother knew she used to say that it was just meant to be and left it at that.

There's a pretty large waterfall leading into an even bigger body of water. It kind of looks like a mini lake as opposed to a watering hole but Stiles never pointed this out to his mom because she loved calling it that.

It takes him about thirty minutes to get there on foot and when he sneaks a peak at his phone and sees that it's nearly three in the morning he's glad his father was called out of town and won't know he's not home right now.

He steps through the trees and instantly breathes better. He can't help the smile that tugs at his lips and the memories that assault him. He still loves it here, even after his mother's passing. To be honest he had always dreamed of bringing Derek here and sharing stories of his mother but they would actually need to be together in order for Stiles to do that because he refuses to bring anyone for less. He doesn't want to ruin his mother and father's spot. This spot is about love and he wants to be in love with the person he brings here.

He pulls his shirt over his head before toeing off his shoes and socks and pulling his jeans down his legs. He tosses everything into a small pile before making his way into the water. He looks up at the waterfall as he gets deeper into the water. The sight is beautiful at this time of night. Having a half moon of light shining down on the falls before disappearing into the water.

When Stiles was a kid part of him was afraid of this place at night. He used to make up stories to his mom about what was secretly hiding in the water. His mom would smile at him and find some awesome way to defeat whatever it is. Stiles stopped being scared after a while because he realized his mom would always protect them. Even in the dark.

Stiles sighs as he lets himself sink down into the water a little. The water is surprisingly warm for it being such a chilly night. He lets his eyes drift shut and moves his body so he can float on his back. He spreads his arms out in the water and gently pushes with his fingertips. The world seems to fade away and the noises of the night grow faint as the water covers his ears. He loves these moments of peace before the world comes rushing back.

It is three thirty on a Tuesday morning and Stiles is floating in a watering hole miles out in the woods. What the hell is wrong with him? After several minutes of floating and lets himself sink back into a standing position and lets the noises around him come rushing back.

He feels the chill in the air now that his whole body isn't in the water and shivers almost violently. He walks back to the shore and steps out of the water. He didn't bring anything to dry himself off with so he pulls his boxers off, wrings them out and uses them to wipe the excess water off of his body.

He walks over to his clothes and puts his jeans on commando and then pulls his shirt over his head. He picks up his phone and isn't surprised to find that it's just before five am and he had been floating for over an hour. He always loses track of time when he comes to this place. He feels closer to his mother and father when he comes here. Even though he hasn't lost his father like he did his mother his father hasn't been the same since she passed.

Sometimes he catches his father crying silently at the kitchen table with an open bottle of whiskey sitting beside him and can't help the pang in his heart because he knows his father lost his true love and he'll never find something that feels the same ever again. Thinking about those moments makes him understand what Jeff meant when he said true love and soul mate.

He spreads out his flannel shirt and then sits down on it. He pulls up angry birds on his phone and proceeds to try and kill the birds just because he thinks its fun.

"What are you doing at this place?" two confused voiced behind him ask.

Stiles whirls around and scrambles to his feet. Peter and Derek are standing at the woods line staring at him. "Ummm…what are you two doing here?"

Derek narrows his eyes. "We've been coming here for years. Why are you here?"

Now it's Stiles' turn to narrow his eyes. "I've been coming here for years too. My mom used to bring me when I was a kid. She'd come to have lunch with her best friends Cassidy and James."

"What?" Derek demands.

Stiles shrugs. "What?"

"Cassidy and James are Derek's parent's names." Peter explains.

"Oh. That does make sense. Now I know where you get the black hair and green eyes." He says before he can stop himself. He blushes and quickly looks down at his feet. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"We come here every morning after our run." Peter answers.

Stiles nods absently. "Well then I'll let you get to it. I should head home and get ready for school." He bends down and grabs his forgotten phone, boxers and socks. He slips his bare feet into his shoes and starts walking the way he came. He hears a small grunt behind him but doesn't turn to see what's going on.

"You don't have to go. If you're up for it we can start training you. Using the water will help push you harder. It's like trying to run in the water, the water makes it harder to run. The same thing applies when you try to kick and jump. It will strengthen your muscles as well as reaction time. Do you want to?" Derek's voice makes him stop and turn around.

There is an amused exasperated look on Peter face and Stiles gets the feeling that that's not what Peter wanted Derek to say. "What my nephew is trying to say is that he would like you to stay if you want. We can train if you like or we can just sit and talk. Either one is fine." He sends a pointed look to Derek.

Derek sighs and nods. "Sorry. Peter's right. We can just sit and talk if you don't want to train." He says reluctantly. Derek knows what Peter is trying to do by implying they can just talk. After hearing stiles' confession he went straight home to confide in Peter. Derek knows he's not very good with people and sharing his feelings. He wanted to ask Peter what he thought of the situation. Peter merely rolled his eyes and told him they've been making 'eyes' at each other since the moment they met. Everyone is secretly waiting for them to realize it and get together. Peter agreed to help Derek show Stiles how he feels.

Part of him is embarrassed to need Peter's help with something like this but after what Kate did to him and his family he knows he has issues to work out and doesn't want to accidently push Stiles away before he can even get anything started.

Stiles shrugs. "We can start training and just talk at the same time. You know I can't go without talking anyway." He jokes.

"We know" Derek says. Stiles stares at him and Peter knocks him right in the side with his elbow. Derek grunts and now Stiles knows why he grunted earlier.

Stiles once again feels that ever present wave of sadness crash over him. He doesn't understand why he wastes his time loving a guy who can't go five minutes without insulting him or making him feel like he has to be anyone but himself. He also feels anger swell up too. He's not drunk or even tipsy anymore but what Jeff said earlier is sticking in his mind and he's tired of being the pathetic human pack member. Even when Danny was human Stiles was still below him in ranks.

"You know what Derek. Go to hell. This is who I am!" he exclaims loudly, holding his arms out in wide sweeping gesture. "This isn't some stupid act I put on every day to annoy you or the others. I talk a lot, get over it. I'm never going to change. I like talking. I like researching. I like learning new things. I like always being happy and positive. I just don't get why everyone has a problem with that. I don't go around bitching at you for permanently having a stick shoved so far up your ass you don't even need to limp, do I?" he realizes he's shouting and immediately closes his mouth with a sigh. "Just forget it. I already know I'm the pathetic human of the group and I really don't need an emotionally stunted jackass and an almost total psycho telling me I need to change. Fuck this shit."

He shakes his head sadly, the anger all out of him now because he's just tired of having to either defend himself or close himself off because no one cares enough to just let him be him. Apparently being him is bad and everyone wants him to change. He ignores the looks on both men's faces and starts making his way through the woods and back to his jeep.

He doesn't get very far before two different hands are gripping both of his forearms and hauling him into the air. He grunts when his stomach is slammed into Derek's shoulder as he thrown over them. He sighs tiredly. "If you're going to kill me can you not do it at the place where my parents met and fell in love please? Call me dumb but I really don't want to tarnish that memory of them."

He will always swear he doesn't scream when he's suddenly airborne before landing with a hard painful thud in the dirt. He takes a moment to catch his breath for flopping onto his back and staring up at Derek and Peter. "Can't any of you stupid ass werewolves let me walk away when I want to?" he demands.

Peter snorts. "Not really, no. There are two things you need to get through that stubborn head of yours. One, no one wants you to change and if they do they better never say it around me or Derek. You're fine just the way you are, as much as it pains me to say this, the world would be a very boring place if you weren't who you are. And two, you are not the pathetic human in the pack. You never have been and you never will be even if you decide to never take the bite. You are without a doubt the smartest person in this pack werewolf or not and the most brave."

Stiles sighs and lays in the dirt just a little bit longer. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't look at the two men.

"Stiles…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like you talk too much earlier. Peter is right; no one in the pack wants you to change. What's really going on with you? You've been different lately but tonight has been the worst of it all, will you talk to us?" Derek asks.

Stiles sits up slowly. Maybe it's time to share his secret. If he really wants to feel like he's a part of the pack then he needs to start letting people in. Starting with the Alpha and second in command is as best a place as any. "It started a few months before I turned fourteen…" he begins after he takes a steadying breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**This took me forever to get out…don't even know why. Only three more chapters after this. A smutty one, the bite one and then an epilogue to tie everything together. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Stiles can tell Derek and Peter are shocked and speechless by the time he tells them everything. The only part he left out is that he's in love with Derek and secretly compares his partners to him. Even though he doesn't actually know what Derek is like in bed.

"Why?" Derek is the first one to speak.

Stiles shrugs. "To be honest? I've never actually known why. Part of me wanted to find a place where I fit in. When I stumbled across the club everything clicked for me and I realized a few things about myself. I never actually thought it would go this far but I couldn't walk away once I became a part of it. Most of the people there are actually good friends of mine now and when I'm not dealing with werewolf and pack things we do hang out. Scott's a great friend and I know he's okay with Danny but I also know he'll never really get it. He's not friends with Danny like Jackson is so he doesn't have to deal with the inside stuff like Jackson does with Danny." He stops talking and sighs. "I really don't even know how to explain it." He admits.

Peter throws Derek another one of his looks before pointedly looking back down at Stiles. Stiles isn't sure if Peter thinks he can't see the looks or if he wants Stiles to see them and ask. So he does. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asks.

Peter looks down at him and raises an eyebrow. "Keep doing what?"

Stiles glares. "Why do you keep giving Derek these pointed looks and then staring at me in a creepy way before starting over and doing it all over again?" he clarifies.

Peter smiles like he's been waiting for him to ask him this the whole time and suddenly Stiles feels like he's walked into a trap. "That's an excellent question Stiles. Why don't I head back to the house for a bit and let Derek here explain it to you?"

Now it's Derek's turn to give Peter a pointed look but Peter non to subtly decides to ignore it, gives Stiles a friendly yet creepy smile and then turns around and leaves without another word to either of them. Stiles watches him disappear through the trees and then waits a beat or two before speaking. "Are you absolutely sure he's all there in the head?" he half jokes half asks.

Derek's lips twitch into a smile but he quickly wipes it away and sighs. He slowly lowers himself to sit beside Stiles on the ground. He pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his forearms on his knees. "You know I'm not very with the whole talking thing so bear with me alright?" he asks cautiously.

Stiles' eyes widen slightly because Derek has never sounded this serious before and Stiles really hopes no one is secretly hurt or that he's not being kicked out of the pack. That would suck; he doesn't think he'll be able to survive if that were to happen. "You're not going to kick me out of the pack are you?" he definitely can't help the way his voice cracks at the end.

Derek gives him a weird look before shaking his head. "No, of course not. why would you even be thinking that?" he demands.

Stiles shrugs and wiggles his toes in the sand. "I don't know. You have your serious voice on and usually that means something bad is either about to happen or already secretly has. With my attitude lately I just wasn't sure…" he trails off.

Derek shakes his head again. "Stiles, no matter what you may be going through now or even in the future you will never be kicked out of the pack. Being a part of a pack isn't about being the researcher or anything like that. It's about family and friendship and love. I would never kick you out and I wouldn't even let someone suggest it without bodily harm. Okay?"

Stiles nods weakly and tries to will his beating heart to slow down before Derek notices it. Hearing Derek say those things is just more icing on the 'in love with Derek' cupcake that Stiles has been figuratively trying not to eat. "Okay. Then what did you want to talk about?" he asks instead.

Derek looks out across the water and takes a deep breath. He's quiet for a few moments and Stiles isn't too sure he's going to speak at all until he grunts in frustration and blows out a quick breath. "You're my mate." he blurts.

Stiles' eyes go wide and he snaps his head to stare at Derek in shock. His eyes probably reflect hope too but Stiles isn't going to dwell on that. "W…what?" he breathes.

Derek swallows the lump in his throat and nods again. "Yeah. That's why I've been so distant and angry lately. I promised myself I wouldn't touch you or approach you about it until you turned eighteen but then I started smelling men on you, lots of men. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to find all of the guys you have ever been with and kill them all." He grumps.

"Why would you want to wait until I turned eighteen to approach me? I've been in love with you since the moment I fucking saw you in the woods and you wanted to wait until I turned eighteen? I've been going out of my mind trying to get over you only to just find out I'm you're mate!" he shouts.

Derek winces. "I know and I'm sorry. After everything that happened with Kate and then the shock of seeing you and instantly knowing who and what you were to me I went into shock and then promptly freaked out on the inside. The first and last person I had ever been with used me to burn my family alive and there was nothing I could do to stop it because she was pretty damned good at hiding things. I…"

Derek sighs and runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly. "I tried my damnedest to stay away from you at first because of what I felt every time you were near me but the situations we kept getting into kept sticking you right by my side. I was terrified of what that meant so I was mean and I pushed and growled and I threatened because I was trying to scare you away but even that didn't work. You just kept coming back. You kept helping me and saving me and giving me information to help me and I was so confused about why someone I would treat like shit keep coming back and helping. I couldn't stop thinking about what that really meant.

"When I finally stopped pushing you away and accepting your help the feeling came at me even stronger, so strong that I almost needed to be tied up right along with my Betas during the full moon. Thinking of you and having the strong urge to keep you save anchored me and I was finally able to let go of all that anger I'd been holding for the better part of ten years or so. You're the reason I changed, you're the reason I started trying to be a better Alpha and putting my pack ahead of the stupid shit." He confesses.

Stiles flushes. "I am? Really?" he asks breathlessly.

Derek blushes slightly and nods. "Yeah. I wanted to be a better person for you. I wanted you to see the real me, the Derek that existed before my family burned. I didn't think you would ever want to be with someone who treated people the way I did. I also wanted to finally let go of the past and move on and you helped me do that. I uh I saw you a few months ago when you were visiting your mom's grave and I heard you talking. I didn't hear everything but I did hear you say something about always loving her but needing to move on. I think you were talking about your dad and Ms. McCall but it got me thinking about my family and stuff. I left the graveyard and went to my family's private one. Peter was there and we just got to talking. Ending up staying until the sun came up the next morning. It was good for us to finally sit down and hash everything out. I was kind of surprised we didn't hit each other but we didn't. We talked and then we made a promise to always be there for each other."

Derek stops talking when he looks over and finds Stiles smiling softly at him. "What?" he asks hesitantly.

Stiles just shakes his head, leans forward and captures Derek's lips in a soft yet firm kiss. Derek makes a sound of surprise but immediately kisses back. Stiles moans in bliss because he's finally kissing the man he loves. He feels Derek's tongue run along his bottom lip and eagerly opens up with a hum. He lets his tongue get pulled into a push and swirl battle and moans again when the wet slick sensation sends a message straight to his dick.

After a couple of minutes Stiles pulls back with a gasp and sucks in large gulps of air. He stares at Derek with big wide open eyes and takes in every detail he can. Derek's eyes are glowing but not in any supernatural way, they are just alight with what Stiles is amazed to find is happiness. His cheeks are flushed and reddened from the lack of air and kissing. His mouth is slightly parted, his breathing is coming faster and his lips are wet and glistening. Stiles moans filthily at the sight and surges forward to captor Derek in another set of hot kisses.

Derek chuckles against his lips and lets Stiles kiss him. Slowly Stiles begins leaning back and taking Derek with him. His back hits the cool soft smooth sand as Derek's warm solid hard chest settles over his own. Derek reaches up and threads his fingers through Stiles slightly longer hair with the other one grips his chin and tilts Stiles' head the way he wants it so he can lick into his mouth easier.

Stiles is pretty much moaning nonstop now. The feeling of Derek's weight pressing him into the ground is something he's been dreaming about for years now and the fact that it's finally happening has his brain short circuiting. The feeling of Derek's tongue invading his mouth has sharp and potent arousal spiking through his body and settling in all of his sensitive areas. His body is tingling and his toes are curling to the point of pain because he just can't stop himself from feeling these things.

He pulls back and pants some more. This time Derek doesn't stop though just moves his mouth to Stiles' neck and begins licking and kissing and sucking at the tender flesh. Stiles moans again and arches his body up into Derek's. The kissing is amazing and it's everything he's always thought it would be but he wants more.

He wants Derek touching him. He wants Derek sucking him. He wants Derek inside him fucking him. He throws his head back and moans at the image that paints itself in his mind. "Derek…Derek we need to move this somewhere else. As much as I want you inside me right now we need supplies and a nice warm bed. My dad's out of town…" he trails off.

Derek stops sucking on Stiles' neck and lifts his head to look Stiles in the eyes. "Really? You really want this? All of this?" he asks attentively.

Stiles bites his bottom lip and nods, a smile slowly growing on his face. "For a long time now Derek." He confesses on a breath.

Derek's smile is blinding. "Did you bring your jeep?" he asks.

Stiles nods. "It's just a few miles out."

"Well then let's go." Derek smiles.


End file.
